Strawberry Wine
by nife
Summary: Growing up is a journey, one that everyone must part take in. ZelosxLloyd Yaoi


Okay, first things first, this is a song fic-parody-thing that I thought was kinda sweet. It's a Zelos/Lloyd fic and is slightly AU. The song reflects the feelings, and not the actual people, or places. (Considering in the song it's a woman singing and referring to herself.) It is a country song by Deana Carter. It's called **Strawberry Wine**. For you haven't heard it, it's a really sweet song about growing up, and learning all the trails that happen along the ways, including heartbreak. (As you'll see through out the ficlet)

Okay on to disclaimers and warnings

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of any of the characters I'm writing about.

Warnings: Shonen-ai, mentions of sex.

Onward ho!

-

He was working through college on my grandpa's farm

I was thirsting for knowledge and he had a car

Zelos caught Lloyd looking over at him again and smiled. He had been casting glances at him for over a week now, something that most people would see as suspicious. Zelos however was a little more aware of what these glances were. He caught him staring at him again, and smiled back at him.

Said figure quickly looked away again, a blush visible even from this distance. Zelos's grew and he sauntered over to Lloyd and hung his body over him, as he would always do. An embrace that could be seen as either friendly, or more…

"Z-Zelos get off of me!" Lloyd stammered, trying to sound angry, but only coming off as embarrassed.

The grin on Zelos face grew and before he removed his body he whispered in Lloyd's ear, "Hey bud, meet me over at the fountain in a little while…" he said and then sauntered off, in his usual fashion.

Lloyd stared after him, mouth open. "Wh-What just happened?" he asked himself.

"Lloyd, it's rude to leave your mouth open." Came the command of his teacher Raine.

I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child

When one restless summer we found love growing wild

Lloyd wandered to the fountain situated on the end part of town, in Luin. He noted that the area had been rebuilt beautifully since its destruction three months ago. It was warm in Luin and defiantly a nice time to be outside. He breathed in deeply as he sat down on the fountains edge, waiting for Zelos to show up. He was used to him being late.

Finally Zelos showed up about twenty minutes later, having two 'hunnies' on either arm, giggling as they talked to him. Lloyd sweatdroped. "Hey Zelos! Why did you keep me waiting?" Lloyd called out to him, clearly irritated.

Zelos laughed nervously, saying a few words to the girls who walked off giggling. "Ha, sorry bout that bud."

"Tethe'alla's prospects not good enough?" Lloyd asked, one eyebrow raised.

"You know me, can't have enough." Zelos answered, laughing nervously, he at least had the decency to look embarrassed. Though the embarrassment wasn't because of the girls.

Lloyd scoffed. "So why did you call me here?" he asked.

"You should already know the answer to that one." Zelos replied, suddenly dawning a different face, one that spoke of seduction. He moved closer to Lloyd.

Lloyd tried not tensing, or looking afraid in any other way. "Zelos?" He asked, as Zelos closed in on the small distance between them.

"Knowledge Lloyd, you want to know…" Zelos closed the space with his arms, which wrapped around Lloyd, "about love." He kissed him, gingerly and testing.

Lloyd didn't flinch or move away, though the thought was embarrassing, what Zelos said was true. He did yearn for this knowledge and had thought of Zelos as the best teacher. He had revealed so a week prior, and only now was Zelos giving his reply.

Zelos pulled away and spoke, "Well Lloyd, I'll now give you my reply, and it is; yes I will teach you everything that I know about love."

Lloyd smiled at him, "…Alright." He blushed and before moving for another kiss he whispered, "Please teach me…"

Zelos smiled.

On the banks of the river on a well-beaten path

Funny how those memories they last

"Ahh! Ohhh…." Moans and whimpers were heard through the bushes as two bodies moved together. A final cry was given and one body slumped moaning as their body twitched and relaxed, the other followed suit soon after.

"Goddess almighty…Zelos, that was…" The Lloyd began to speak.

"Amazing? Heh heh, thanks. It's what I do best." The taller said, moving his Indian red (1) hair out his cornflower blue eyes (2)

Lloyd looked up at him, smiling with eyes of admiration. "You look beautiful."

Zelos smiled warmly, and leaned down to kiss him, "So do you."

Like strawberry wine and seventeen

the hot July moon saw everything

my first taste of love Oh bittersweet

Weeks passed since the two became one. No one suspected, or perhaps they just didn't ask. Zelos taught Lloyd all the secret parts of the body and mind that had drove him wild. Making the boy learn of love and life and slowly changing him into a man…

Green on the vine

Like strawberry wine

"Zelos…do you ever think that this'll end?" Lloyd asked Zelos quietly, one night they were on look out.

"Hmm what do you mean?" Zelos replied.

"I mean this…us." Lloyd hid his face in Zelos's hair. "I keep thinking I'm going to wake up from this dream any moment…"

Zelos smiled, Lloyd could be so cute some times. "Don't worry Lloyd, you're the only one who has my heart."

Lloyd smiled. "I know…" He looked up at Zelos. "You'll never leave me…" He sighed contently and lay in Zelos's arms.

Zelos, as soon as he was certain Lloyd was a sleep, sighed. "Yeah Lloyd…never."

I still remember when thirty was old

my biggest fear was September when he had to go

Months came and went in the blink of an eye. With so many things to do, time seemed like it was far to short, especially for Lloyd.

Zelos kept disappearing. This worried him so much he confronted him, but all he got was a "Don't worry Lloyd, or You worry to much." …And yet they drifted.

"Zelos, can I trust you?" Lloyd asked. They were about to go do the final face off with Yggdrasill, and he wanted Zelos to be on his side, he wanted to trust him, but they just seemed to fall apart.

Zelos smiled, "Of course you can trust me!" He said walking past Lloyd. Never once meeting his eyes.

Lloyd could feel his heart breaking.

A few cards and letters and one long distance call

we drifted away like the leaves in the fall

"Why?" Was the heart felt cry that ripped itself from Lloyd's lips as he held the dieing Zelos in his arms.

"…Because I was tired of living." He said simply. He went on to talk about his sister and how he didn't want her to suffer any more because of him.

Lloyd cried the whole way through.

Zelos lifted his hand and touched his face. "Lloyd…" He was smiling, "Go save her…save Colette…She's …much better for you…"

"Idiot! It's not her whom I love…It's…you." Lloyd cried.

Zelos smiled, "I know…but I'm…no good …for you…please…forgive…me…" The last of his life slipped away from him as his body relaxed, eyes closing.

Lloyd let out a heart-wrenching scream as the tears he barely contained flew freely down his face.

It was a moment later before anyone said anything.

"Lloyd…" Raine placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's save Colette and show Mithos that it's not okay to toy with people lives!" Lloyd growled and stood up. Looking at everyone, he nodded and headed for the teleporter.

But year after year I come back to this place

Just to remember the taste

"Here, your favourite flower…" Lloyd said as he placed a bundle of flowers by a gravestone. "I talked with Seles…well actually more like fought with Seles…but anyway, she's now free of the abbey, just like you wished. Now she can live a normal life…"

Tears began to fall from his face as he continued, "You know…she misses you, very dearly. She cried when I told her and became the little girl I know you were trying to protect…" trying to subside them so he could speak, he took a deep breath and continued. "She's not the only one…we all miss you, and hope you are in a better place…especially me."

He brushed his fingers along the name. "Zelos Wilder…" Lloyd smiled to himself. "I will never to forget you…"

And he walked away.

The fields have grown over now

Years since they've seen a plow

there's nothing time hasn't touched

Years passed and a new funeral scene was made, many people in tears at the loss of their hero.

"Why Raine? Why did he have to die?" A distraught older Genis asked his older sister.

"We all die Genis…even Lloyd…" She quietly answered him, trying to withhold her own tears.

"He was so young…" Colette cried into her Ninja friend's arms, who just held her close, to comfort her.

Sheena was trying to be strong, for her friends and herself. It was no secret that she loved the man they were burring even if he never loved her back.

"He died of a broken heart…" Presea said, assertive as always, though she had gotten better through out the years, with Regal's help.

Regal himself kept quiet, though he placed a hand on Presea's shoulder, she glanced up at him and upon seeing his look looked over at the new grave, sadness in her eyes, along with everyone else. "To lose someone you love…"

They all said their peace and left the two to lie side by side…for all eternity.

Is it really him or the loss of my innocence

I've been missing so much…?

-

1: I looked up the name of the colour of Zelos's hair.

2: And his eyes

And she's done! That was rather depressing. I hope you liked it however.


End file.
